The Story Of TreeLife
by KennehTehWhale
Summary: "On the Saturday of May, a new land on Minecraft was formed.. The owner decided to name it "tree life"." Said CuteCreepah Kiwi Bluntly said " i Can already tell where this story's going - -." "You wanted a story, correct!" said Adorablez "well, here you go." CuteCreepah continued on with the story. Rated k plus because of some of Adorablez jokes.. AKA mine xD Collab with Cute.
1. prolouge

Prologue:

Kiwi sat patiently on a birch log. ( Bored out of her mind... )

''Remember that one time when I killed you with a potato Cute?'' -Adorablez '' YUP .. that was fun''... CuteCreepah said with her head smashed in a cake half asleep.

''Wasent that like... 5 minutes ago?'' Kiwi said, Still bored..  
''Yup''  
''So why wouldn't you not remember it?''  
''Yup''  
'' are you just gonna say yup everytime''  
''Yup''

''What, you got something better to talk about?'' Adorablez shifted slowly off her spruce step.  
''As a matter of fact, I do!''  
''Well?!''  
''Well what?''  
''What's the story?!''  
''Oh you want to hear it now?''  
Adorablez Looked at her like she just dribbled on her shirt... ''Yes''  
''okey well... Were do I wanna start?''...

* * *

Leave some suggestions I guess... I don't know what to put down here but iv seen People do this before, so i just wan't to be cool... xD

( First Minecraft thingy mabober so yep ) sorry it's so short but what did you expect from a prologue?

~CuteCreepah

~Adorablez_Enderz

~kiwistraw


	2. Chapter 1: The Emerald song

This Is The Story Of How TreeLife Came To Be - its not up anymore but here's the IP just in case :D

"On the Saturday of May, a new land on Minecraft was formed.. The owner decided to name it "tree life"." Said CuteCreepah. Kiwi Bluntly said "I Can already tell where this story's going."

"You wanted a story, correct?!" said Adorablez "Well, here you go."  
CuteCreepah continued on with the story.

* * *

"The owner of this server was a guinea pig and he decided to send out the server ip to a few websites. Kiwi then Inturupted once again "I want a Guinea Pig!'' Cute decided to continue on with the story.  
"my friend just so happened to see this new server called tree life and decided to try it out."  
kiwi was all like "who was you're friend cute?"  
Cute scowled at her "His name was The_gamester7 and for some random reason the world may never know, Adorablez hates him ."  
" Haha its true and i don't even know why! He talks like a bloody five year old!."said Adorablez looking like she was laughing on the inside.

"Anyways, he ended up getting on creative when I was on so he gave me the server IP and well, I went on."  
Kiwi said "Is it like a romance comedy or something because its starting out with a girl and boy kinda situation"  
Cute screamed ''No!" and started blushing.

After Cute joined the server with gamester, she invited Adorablez to the server -  
"this server sucks really bad... why did he choose this server out of every server on the internet'' Adorablez looked around confused and distracted by a giant tree, the biggest tree she'd ever seen. At least in Minecraft.  
"Because at first i didn't like it either, but with everyone helping and being nice, i am now thinking this will be our best server!"  
" Its definitely my favorite because I'm mod now" Gamester blurted into the convorsation.  
"I have lots of stuff, and i'm basically TheGamers town miner :DD"  
"Ok fine,I'll try it.." At this point Adorablez looked a bit worrisome as she was tp'ed to the town.

The_gamester7 has invited Adorablez_Enderz to town - TheGamers*

"Here's you're plot, now u can build"

As Adorablez starts building her house, it becomes night time, and cute has a few issues with the mobs.  
Gamester hear commotion coming from a house down the black wool road and suddenly heard a shriek!  
"Aahh someone please help! Adorablez please!"  
"Imma comm'n Cute!"

But instead of Just Adorablez coming alone gamester came running out of a nearby cave

''What the fudge is going on?!I thought we had town mob spawning off!"  
" what, you just gonna stand there and watch you're girlfriend get devoured by zombies?!"  
"No!" Gamster said looking ashamed that he was just told off by a girl.  
gamester "I'm not that mean!"  
"well hurry up and go do something!"  
"speak for you're self Adorablez! and started running towards Cute's house. Turning his head around, '' And she not, my girlfriend!''

* * *

after a long first night, Cute, Adorablez, and gamester were bloodied and bruised, and in need of healing.  
The room became to silent for Adorablez now having a head ache from all the zombie's burning outside.''

"You could of done something sooner, gamester!"

"after all, shes one of you're closest Minecraft friends! and you even said it!"

"well sorry! its not my fault i was in shock seeing one of my friends almost get killed!"  
"its fine.. at least its morning now'' Cute said with her eye's shut blocking out the fighting  
Cute cleared her throat. "Adorablez, do u want to go mining?"

"sure " Adorablez looked away from gamester and smiled before leaving the room to get her pickaxe.

"gamester, wanna tag along? It's the only way to repay you for your 'bravery' '' Cute Smiled at him.  
"Cant.. i have to fix something on the server. It's been glitching a bit, and getting annoying"

''Ok good luck on fixing this glitch of yours!" And Adorablez and cute headed off to a cave that was still filled wall to wall with ore.

* * *

"I found iron!"  
Cute looked up from mining coal  
"i also found gold and redstone!" Adorablez seemed proud of her find.  
"I found emeralds!" Cute shouted and nearly burst Adorablez ear holes.  
"how many?!" cute shift clicked twice

"woah! that's a lot! If only there was emerald swords" Adorablez pointed out with sarcasm in her eye's.

"You know maybe we should head back. I don't wanna die''  
Adorablez looks at the ground and shuffles her feet in reply.. ''so that's a yes?''  
"ya i think the command is /town spawn"  
Cute and adorablez teleported ( over the rainbow - cute) to the town spawn. After they got back to there houses, they had already organized all of their ores in their chests Cute could hear a conversation next door. it was about 2 stolen emeralds, remembering you can't raid.  
"i think the place you put you're chest was able to be opened" Gamester replied to somedude. "I know but seriously?!" *somedude left the game!* gamester walked over to cute's house and opens Cute's chest. He was known for doing that often, especially CuteCreepah's because there was always something new to see and admire?!''Cute!You stole those two emeralds?! Those aren't yours! Put them back" He started to spam the chat while he screamed at Cute.  
"n-no i didn't steal them.I swear"  
"Put them back or else... I'll kick you"  
"I went and found those in a cave! i cant believe you would accuse me of stealing... much less raiding" Cute ran out of town and disconnected from the server.  
Adorablez was standing behind him with a sinister grin "Oh look at that! you got ur girlfriend mad. Some boyfriend you are.'' Adorablez remarked loving it.  
"No!Are u trying to piss me off or something?!" Gamster looked like he could grief something from the impact of her comment.  
"why wouldnt i?" she smirked and turned away out the door looking back with a nasty smirk across her face.  
*The_gamester7 left the game*  
*Adorablez_Enderz left the game*

* * *

They had all when't to storm of block creative because that was CuteCreepah's place of shelter and protection from all the evil of the Minecraft world.  
Cute was at her plot fixing her home while tears slowly came down her cheeks. They had been friends for a while and for him to accuse her of stealing is like a knife going through her heart.''

Adorablez walked into the house to see CuteCreepah putting in the floor.  
"can i stay?" Adorablez said looking at her mascara covered face.

"ya. Sure'' She started to soften up when Adorablez accepted the tp request from The_gamsester7.

"I'm sorry"

"why would u accuse me of stealing?!"

''I just thought that maybe since u had two emeralds and two had been stolen, that maybe u did."  
Cute looked up. Unhappy and disappointed at him, she pulled herself together.  
"its fine.'' she sniffed and got up tears now go and mascara on her sleeve.  
"please get back on tree life.. Please with sugar on top''  
She looked at him cheekily and left the game to join Treelife.

* * *

Adorablez left the game to do.. well something.

Cute was a bit upset about it but she quickly got over it knowing she would be back on sooner or later.  
gamester- "it wasn't sad for me" Gamester saw her face looking a little sad.

''Now, Wanna go on a magical mining adventure''  
"you must really enjoy mining"  
"yep!"

* * *

Kiwi cuts into the story~

"oh ok so this is a romance comedy.''

''No! Why would you think that?'' Cute said looking confused and how Adorablez would put it... 'Bamboozled'  
'' Well I agree with kiwi. The story of CuteCreepah, Gamester and their thirteen children!'' Adorablez commented with her usual sarcasm smirk.

'' Anyways.'' Cute said Blushing just a bit.''Back to the story. And no it's not a romance, the e most romance in this story is Adorablez and Derpz.

''Who's Derpz?'' Kiwi asked in little concern.

''Um.. ehem. Um Cute! Back the story!'' Adorablez gave a awkward smile and a gesture.

* * *

''Oh I found a cave'' Gamester seemed happy and content that she was now friend's with him again.  
gamester and cute spent around ten minutes mining coal and iron, but then the silence was soon filled with happy cheers.  
''I found a mineshaft'' Gamester turner around so see Cute mining some coal of the sealing.

* * *

''I found emerald!" Gamester said while mining chunks of stone from it to see it's glossy surface  
''Same here''

''Oh so many emerald's!''Gamester remarked and built over to Cute across the lava.  
Cute turns around only to find gamester start to sing a random emerald song under his breath.  
''Nice song. What's it about?''  
gamester wasn't listening and found 3 more. Sometimes he was just weird. But she realized he wasn't as weird as Adorablez.. Even if he was talking to himself.. Adorablez did that way to often for comfort.

* * *

This chapter was pretty much just a sorta fake romance theme.. but hey it is rated k+.. Also this isn't were the story is heading... humor and adventure is what this story is so don't get your hopes up for some epic love story!

This chapter was written by CuteCreepah and edited by Adorablez over a Skype call. And I thought it was AWESOME! But that's just my opinion?!

The servers mentioned here are no longer popular and some are not even up any more

Storm Of Blocks - .

TreeLifeCraft - .org ( no longer with us :c )


End file.
